finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy X/Part 15
Willkommen zum 15. Part, meine Lieben ^-^ Heute erreichen wir endlich Zanarkand, doch dort werden unsere Freunde auf die Probe gestellt: Geschicklichkeit, Denkvermögen und Kraft. All das wird heute gebraucht... Let me dream like a child right|282px Lauft weiter und ihr seht zahlreiche Asthra an der Wand und jemand scheint sie sogar zu beschwören. Tidus berührt sie und landet in seinem eigenen Zanarkand. Lauft in das Haus rechts und ihr seht den kleinen Geisterjungen, also die Asthra, in einer Ecke hocken. Er erzählt, dass er Tidus schon sehr sehr lange kennt, doch dieser erkennt gerade nicht einmal sein eigenes Haus. Wakka und Rikku versuchen derweil ihn zu wecken - klappt nur nich so gut. Tidus selbst ist nämlich ein Traum... Verlasst das Haus und geht nach oben, wo die Asthra vom Kampf zwischen Bevelle und Zanarkand erzählt: die Überlebenden dieses Krieges wurden zur Asthra und beschwören ein Zanarkand mit Leuten, Häusern, allem. Auch Tidus und Jekkt. Tidus ist total verwirrt und will davon nix mehr hören, doch da er und Jekkt anders sind, ist er in der Lage zu einem Traum zu werden, der die anderen Träume der Asthra beendet. Tidus wacht anschließend wieder auf und tut so als sei nix geschehen. Folgt dann dem Weg in die Höhle.. Die Prüfungen des Todes Geht einfach geradeaus und am Speicherpunkt nach links. Folgt dem Weg und geht dann ins Wasser, sodass ihr nur noch mit Tidus, Wakka und Rikku kämpfen könnt, ist aber kein allzu großes Problem. Schwimmt an der Abzweigung geradeaus und ihr landet bei der ersten Prüfung: Ihr müsst mithilfe des Blitzballs von Wakka den Schalter treffen. Drückt dafür einfach im richtigen Augenblick Datei:X-Knopf.png und es dürfte klappen. Ihr habt eh unendlich viele Versuche, also gebt nicht allzu schnell auf. Habt ihr es geschafft, schwimmt zurück und ihr werdet sehen, dass am Speicherpunkt ne Treppe erschienen ist. Geht sie hoch und dann nach links, wo ihr einfach dem Weg zur zweiten Prüfung folgt. Ihr müsst die Charaktere nach Körpergröße den richtigen Knöpfen zuordnen. Rikku kriegt Grün, Tidus Blau und Wakka Rot. Schwimmt zurück und geht nach links, sobald ihr das Wasser verlasst. Es sind Steine erschienen über die ihr nun nach oben könnt, wo Auron meint, ein von Yunalesca gesandtes Monster würde erscheinen. Ja, sie lebt noch als Leiblose. Speichert und geht raus, um euch einer weiteren Prüfung und somit dem besagten Monster zu stellen: Welcome to Zanarkand! left|270px Rikku will unbedingt mal ne Pause zum Nachdenken haben - kriegt sie aber nicht, ätsch. Auron schwelgt währenddessen in Erinnerungen, da Tidus ihn sehr an sich selbst erinnert: Je näher er dem Ende kam desto mehr Angst hatte er. Lauft nach oben und ihr seht das wahre Gesicht Zanarkands: die Ruinen. Rikku will noch immer nicht, dass Yuna einfach so stirbt, aber sie will nicht umkehren, sondern das Angefangene durchziehen. Die beiden Cousinen umarmen sich und Rikku soll Cid grüßen, doch Rikku ist einfach nur fix und fertig. Sammelt Yunas Sphäroiden ein und schaut euch die lange Nachricht an. Folgt dann einfach dem langen Weg und das Intro wird mit der passenden Musik und ohne Credits gespielt - Yuna beendet die Party aber. Folgt dem Trupp und anschließend dem Weg, haltet euch aber links, damit ihr einen Glücks-Sphäroiden einsammeln könnt. Geht weiter, damit Wakka bemerkt, dass die Atmossphäre ihn ein wenig ans Abyssum erinnert... Genau, hier ist es auch gar nicht finster und gruselig... In der Sackgasse links findet ihr einen Mental-Arm und im nächsten Gebiet stehen wir auch schon vor dem Yevon Dom. Ihr werdet reingelassen, müsst aber dennoch selbst die Beine in die Hand nehmen. Folgt also dem recht geradlinigen Weg und biegt links ab, wo ihr den Bereich um den Speicherpunkt herum als kleines Trainings-Gebiet nutzen könnt. Geht weiter und ihr seht den kleinen Jungen namens Seymor, der mit seiner Mommy redet. Links gehts weiter und sogar Auron (jung), Jekkt und Braska laufen mit. Auron bittet Braska doch noch umzukehren, da er nicht will, dass dieer stirbt. Doch er will weiter... Erinnert mich son bisschen an Rikku und Yuna. Haltet euch im nächsten gebiet rechts und ihr könnt einen Fortuna-Sphäroiden einsammeln, geht dann die Treppe hoch. Noch mehr Prüfungen Das nimmt echt kein Ende hier... Betretet die nächste Kammer und schaut auf den Monitor. Ihr müsst nun die Plattformen mit den richtigen Farben und Formen finden, indem ihr auf die weißen Punkte tretet. Das war quasi die Einführungsphase, denn die wahre Prüfung ist viel komplizierter. Es gibt 6 Altare, 4 davon beinhalten weitere Rätsel, zwei könnt ihr am Ende mit den Sphäroiden in die Wand schieben, die ihr neben dem Monitor im großen Raum findet. Versucht also am Besten euch das Spielfeld aufzumalen, indem ihr einmal alles austestet. Dann wisst ihr, worauf ihr treten müsst und worauf nicht. Ich würde euch gern eine bessere Hilfe bieten, aber hey, ich musste auch malen! Auch hier gibt es im Übrigen einen Schatz, doch den gibt es erst beim zweiten Besuch, also holen wir uns den später. Speichert stattdessen und betretet die große Halle. Eine weitere Prüfung in Sachen Kraft erwartet euch: Ein Aufzug bildet sich und Yuna fährt runter. Kurze Zeit später kommt sie aber hoch und bittet ihre Leibgarde, sie zu begleiten. Was genau da unten geschieht sehen wir im nächsten Part, also bis denne, eure Dämmer ;) Navigation zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | vorblättern